This application relates to laser-based image and video displays.
Many image and video displays are designed to directly produce color images in red, green and blue and then project the color images on a screen. Such systems are often referred to as “projection displays” where the screen is simply a surface to make the color images visible to a viewer. Such projection displays may use white light sources where white beams are filtered and modulated to produce images in red, green and blue colors. Alternatively, three light sources in red, green and blue may be used to directly produce three beams in red, green and blue colors and the three beams are modulated to produce images in red, green and blue. Examples of such projection displays include digital light processing (DLP) displays, liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) displays, and grating light valve (GLV) displays. Notably, GLV displays use three grating light valves to modulate red, green and blue laser beams, respectively, and use a beam scanner to produce the color images on a screen. Another example of laser-based projection displays is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,361 entitled “Methods and apparatus for image projection” which is incorporated herein by reference as part of the disclosure of this application. Projection displays use optical lens systems to image and project the color images on the screen.
Some other image and video displays use a “direct” configuration where the screen itself includes light-producing color pixels to directly form color images in the screen. Such direct displays eliminate the optical lens systems for projecting the images and therefore can be made relatively smaller than projection displays with the same screen sizes. Examples of direct display systems include plasma displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting-diode (LED) displays (e.g., organic LED displays), and field-emission displays (FEDs). Each color pixel in such direct displays includes three adjacent color pixels which produce light in red, green and blue, respectively, by either directly emit colored light as in LED displays and FEDs or by filtering white light such as the LCDs.
These and other displays are replacing cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays which dominated the display markets for decades since its inception. CRT displays use scanning electron beams in a vacuum tube to excite color phosphors in red, green and blue colors on the screen to emit colored light to produce color images. Although CRT displays can produce vivid colors and bright images with high resolutions, the use of cathode-ray tubes places severe technical limitations on the CRT displays and leads to dramatic decline in demand for CRT displays in recent years.